


Snuggle Pillow

by Never_x_Better



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Dean is not amused, Cas and Sam in bed, Cas is a little shit, Fluff, M/M, insane amount of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_x_Better/pseuds/Never_x_Better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one tries to take his body pillow away from him and gets away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic of mine from tumblr so you may have read it before.

Sam woke up with a start, a pair of what looked like trousers, covering half of his vision. Blinking rapidly, he shook his head and reached for the offending material, throwing it to the floor. Lifting his head up slightly, he glanced around the room; already knowing what he was about to find. Sure enough, stood in the doorway was his brother, looking far from impressed. 

“Would you hurry up and get your ass out of bed.” Dean said, folding his arms across his chest. The sun had risen hours ago now and they had previously agreed to leave at first light.

Sam gave him a sheepish grin, amazed that he was only just waking him. Despite how late it was that they actually went to bed, he was never one to let that be an excuse to sleep in.

He made to get up, but a strong arm that was wrapped around his middle instantly tightened.

“Mine.” The man it belonged to mumbled, burying his head into the corner of his chest. Sam blushed beetroot and Dean practically snorted in response.

“Oh he is so not living that one down when he wakes up.” The older Winchester commented with a shake of his head.

To both of their surprise, the voice spoke up again.

“I am awake, but my statement does not change.” Shifting slightly so he could look over at Dean, Castiel opened one bleary eye and glared at him. This being human thing was bad enough without having to suffer through Dean being a grump so early in the morning.

Dean shook his head.  
“Sam's coming with me.” He stated, taking a few steps towards the bed and reaching to the floor to pick up a clean t shirt. He was not spending the day with his brother wearing the one he slept in, God only knew what it was covered in by now.

“No he's staying with me.” Castiel shot back, wrapping his arm further across Sam’s torso. There was no way he was letting Dean take him away without a fight. They had been so busy recently that they hadn’t gotten much chance to just lay together like this. It was not something he was willing to just give up, especially not on Valentines day.

The younger hunter simply looked down at him in amusement.

“I'm not an object.” He spoke, though his eyes shining showed it was far from a real complaint. He had his arm placed around Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed him in closer, tilting his head down to inhale his scent.

“No, you are a person, with very valid choices. But right now you are also my pillow and I'm not letting go.” He turned his head back into Sam’s chest, closing his eyes again to block Dean out. If they stayed like that long enough, maybe he would just go away and leave them in peace.

For the time being at least.

Dean raised his eyebrows, reaching out to grasp hold of Sam’s upper arm.  
“You know, I can just pull him out from under you.” 

Even when he said it, he knew he probably had very little chance of actually being able to follow through with the threat. His brother was a giant and Castiel was exactly a lightweight.

 

“ And how do you think that one’s going to end?”

It was Dean’s turn to glare and Sam could only look up at him and shrug. If Castiel wanted them to stay like that, he certainly wasn’t going to argue against it. They didn’t even know if there was actually a case in D.C. Putting of the visit for a few more hours wasn’t going to hurt anyone, especially as the disappearances only seemed to happen at night. 

Cas waited, but when Dean showed no signs of leaving, he pushed himself up slightly, using Sam’ chest to support his weight. He tilted his head and Dean couldn’t help but eye the smile on his face suspiciously.

He may not have had the power of an angel anymore, but he certainly held the wit of one.

“Besides.” Castiel started, turning his head again so this time he was facing Sam. Smirking he leant forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I can make it much more worth his while to stay.”

Dean pulled a face, curling his lips in disgust. Not the image he wanted at any time of the day. 

Sam bit down on his lip, his eyes meeting Castiel’s and the mischievous glint they held. Taking a small glance towards Dean for a moment, he reached up locking his arms around the man’s neck.

Sure, he’d play along.

 

Dean’s face turned a shade of green as he looked away.

“Can you not fuck on your own time?” He asked. 

“Get your mind out the gutter.” Sam ordered, his cheeks starting to hurt from the repressed laugh he was trying so desperately to keep a hold of. Castiel brushed their noses together, shifting his body so he was straddling Sam’s waist.

“Or don't, leave it there if you wish, however it may be best you leave now.”

 

Slowly he placed a kiss to Sam’s jaw, his grin only widening at the uncomfortable squeak which came from above them.

“If you're not ready to go in half an hour, i'll come back with a bucket of water and the local priest.” Dean threatened, his hand coming up to cover his eyes as he turned around and held his other arm out in front of him to guide him back to the door.

It was only when they heard the familiar click, did Castiel’s shoulders start shaking. Sam’s composure quickly followed suit and he threw his head back, letting out the laugh he’d only just managed to keep under control.

“You'll have just given him nightmares!” He pointed out, his arms leaving their position and dropping to his sides.

Castiel bowed his head, placing a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. When they parted, he pulled himself back off his partner and snuggled down into the blankets instead. His head soon found its way back onto Sam’s chest as strong arms gathered around him.

“Good, serves him right for trying to steal my pillow.”

That only caused Sam to laugh more.


End file.
